Remembrance
by dreamerinfic
Summary: This is an AU in which the Master snatched Rose from the Parallel Universe and erased her memory of the Doctor. Rose chose to escape with the Master, believing that he loved her. The Doctor, heartbroken over her choice, has sworn to follow and get her bac
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Remembrance (Chapter 1: Game On)  
**Pairing: **Master/Rose/Ten  
**Spoilers: **Through LOTTL

**Author's Note:** Ok...so ending my serial story _Shattered_ had the desired effect that I wanted it to have. It got my writer's block out of the way. And so I give you my sequel _Remembrance_. I expect another 8 parts to this story. Please comment if you can and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone in advance for reading. It may help to read _Shattered_ first, but is not necessary.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Game On**

_Excerpt from the last chapter of Shattered:_

_They had argued with him, offered to stay, to help find Rose, to help defeat the Master once and for all, but nothing had swayed him. He'd dropped them off and said his goodbyes. And as the TARDIS entered the vortex he thought of her…with him…and knew that if he had to tear the universe apart, if he had to shatter every star in the heavens, he would win her back. And when he did Rose Tyler would never doubt his feelings for her again…and she would remember him. Always._

The Doctor walked through the lonely corridors of his TARDIS. It was quiet now. No Jack, no Martha…no Rose. He stopped outside her door and looked in. She had been here just moments ago. He'd had her back, if only for a short time. And it had hurt so much to lose her again…to him.

As he stepped inside her bedroom his hearts contracted. Every corner of the room contained a piece of Rose that he treasured. The walls were pink, the bedspread white, the four-poster bed was light wood. The shelves on the wall were lined with stuffed animals and assorted souvenirs that she had gathered on their travels. He reached out and picked up a seashell, turning it over in his fingers, memories of their time on the beach of a small oceanic planet coming back to him. He'd almost kissed her then, he remembered. He'd looked down into her eyes and known that he loved her…but he couldn't say it…not then.

And now she was gone…again. He thrust the shell into his pocket and ran his hand through his hair. He had to get her back. He had to rescue her from the Master. Because he knew that, though she had chosen the other Time Lord, she would someday remember…and she would regret it. She would remember that it was the Doctor who loved her, that it was the Doctor who cared about her more than his own life.

But the Master had said 'I love you, Rose.' Had it been a lie? It had to have been. The Doctor couldn't fathom the Master loving anyone more than himself. Besides, this was all just a game to him, wasn't it? A game the Doctor would have to play along with if he wanted to get Rose back.

As he looked around the room again his expression hardened. "Game on," he said with determination. It was time to make his first move.

The Master materialized in the Console Room of his TARDIS just after the Doctor's departure, still gripping Rose's hand tightly in his own.

Rose looked around the room blankly, "Where are we? Are we back in the TARDIS? I thought we were escaping?" she questioned confusedly.

The Master brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, "We did escape. They're gone; just us now. All alone on my TARDIS. Isn't that what you wanted, Rose?"

Rose smiled up at him, "Yeah, that's what I wanted."

"I thought so," he replied as he pulled her through the corridors of the TARDIS towards his bedroom.

When they reached the door he pulled her inside, dragging her quickly toward the bed. But Rose stopped short suddenly, digging in her heels.

He turned and looked at her with questioning eyes, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

Rose shook her head and looked at him hard, "I do…I mean…I think I do. I'm not...not sure."

The Master walked back towards her, "You're not sure?" he asked gently.

"Well, the Doctor, he said…,"

The Master shook his head and looked down into her eyes, "Don't worry about what the Doctor said, all he does is wander around the universe confusing people. He doesn't matter anymore, nothing he said to you matters. Even if he was right Rose, is it really important when we have this?"

And then he claimed her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.

"And this," he ran his tongue up towards her earlobe and nibbled there.

"And this," he pulled her body flush against his.

Rose stood there locked in his embrace, looking into his eyes, feeling his body pressed hard against hers and her doubts and fears melted away. And when they kissed, neither of them let thoughts of the Doctor intrude on their momentary happiness.

The Doctor woke with a start amidst pink fluff and ruffles clutching a tattered teddy bear to his chest. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was. Glancing frantically around him he realized that he had fallen asleep in Rose's bedroom. He hadn't meant too…really. He'd been scanning the vortex for the Master's TARDIS but had not been having any luck. Apparently the Master was still parked on the Valiant. What on earth was taking so long? What could they be doing?

Scratch that thought. He knew what they were doing. That was the reason he was curled up here in Rose's room. He felt closer to her here. He could smell her…feel her presence. The bear in his arms had been her favorite. She'd told him once that Pete had gotten it for her before he died…the first time…in the world where Pete was still dead. He sighed and set the bear back against the pillows and crawled from the tangle of ruffled comforter.

Back in the Console Room he sat down heavily on the bench and fingered the seashell in his pocket. He was trying hard not to think of her all the time, but he was failing miserably. He could see her standing there on the beach telling him that she loved him. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He needed to get going soon, start tracking them down, get her back, before he went completely insane.

He knew it wasn't good for him to be alone like this. Perhaps it had been unwise to set off without Martha and Jack. They kept him from living in his head all the time, from getting lost in his memories. Memories of home, of what he'd done, of the people he'd lost…of her. But he hadn't wanted to involve them in this mess. He hadn't wanted them to be hurt again because of him.

Suddenly the TARDIS monitor flickered to life and Gallifreyan script danced across the screen. The Doctor ran towards it, taking in the circular images quickly. "What?" he exclaimed in bewilderment as the screen flickered again and an image appeared. "What?" there before him was the Master's Console Room. The TARDIS had provided him a visual link to his prey. He wondered how this had happened. It should've been impossible, but the two TARDIS's had been linked during their brief stay on the Valiant and perhaps a bit of the connection still remained. And then he heard Rose's voice and his hearts lurched inside his chest. His eyes grew misty and as he fought for control he managed one last weak, "What?" Then he sat down, eyes glued to the screen, to watch.

They entered the Console Room hand in hand. The Master was dressed in his usual suit and tie. Rose was freshly showered, hair hanging loose and slightly damp down her back, wearing one of the Master's button down shirts. It covered her to mid-thigh, leaving the rest of her legs and feet bare.

"Thing is," she was saying, "How do I know that your serious? Can you prove to me that you really do love me?"

The Master turned and gave her a mischievous grin, "I thought I just did."

Rose blushed a bit, "Yeah…that's one type of love I suppose, but I was thinking about a more substantial kind of proof."

As he reached for the controls on the console the Master's mind raced. Proof…she wanted proof. More substantial than what he could give her in bed. He thought of Lucy, poor, defenseless, imprisoned little Lucy. And he knew what it was that Rose wanted. Thoughts spun through his head competing with the drums for dominance. He thought of his plans for the Doctor, his plans for Rose, for the future. He thought of humans and their rules and boundaries. Then he factored in his sudden urge to please her.

Why not? He wasn't bound by their laws, their morals. He had just proved how easily he could hold the entire Earth in the palm of his hand. One little promise to one little girl shouldn't make that much difference in the grand scheme of things.

Still deep in thought he absently fiddled with the controls and bit his lip. Rose stood barefoot at his side, her damp hair brushing against his shoulder. Slowly the pieces of a new plan fell into place. He looked down into her wide and hopeful eyes and knew that he could do this…he could ask her…and he could use this to his advantage.

"Rose," he asked softly, a hint of a frown on his face, "Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Feel It**

_Excerpt from Chapter 1:_

_Still deep in thought he absently fiddled with the controls and bit his lip. Rose stood barefoot at his side, her damp hair brushing against his shoulder. Slowly the pieces of a new plan fell into place. He looked down into her wide and hopeful eyes and knew that he could do this…he could ask her…and he could use this to his advantage. _

"_Rose," he asked softly, a hint of a frown on his face, "Will you marry me?" _

"NO!!!" The strangled cry echoed through the empty corridors of the TARDIS. It emanated from a bent and broken figure of a man kneeling on the grating and clawing frantically at the screen before him.

"Rose…Please don't. Please don't do this," the Doctor begged the image on the monitor. "He doesn't love you…I do." But she couldn't hear him. And even if she could, she wouldn't listen. She didn't remember…none of their time together meant anything to her anymore. It was him…the Master. He had replaced the Doctor in her mind. Her memories, her affections, all his to do with as he pleased. It was enough to break both the Doctor's hearts.

He sobbed as he watched Rose digest the proposal, her beautiful face a picture of shock, infatuation and joy. And then she squealed and threw herself into the Master's arms and his head dropped dejectedly into his hands. He knew that he had to get her back soon…before she was completely lost to him.

Getting to his feet abruptly and brushing away his tears with the back of his pinstriped sleeve, he sent the TARDIS back to Earth. He held tightly to the edge of the console as she rotated and shook her way through time and space. With a loud thump he landed back on the Valiant. He ran a determined hand through his hair and sighed heavily, then purposefully strode towards the TARDIS door to confront his foe.

The Master staggered back as Rose hurtled into his arms, his eyes wide in shock. The girl was squealing with glee and squeezing his neck rather painfully. "I take it that's a yes," he ground out as she pressed wet kisses all over his face.

"Of course it's a yes, you big jerk."

The Master chuckled. The last person to call him a big jerk had been incinerated by Toclofane lasers. Now this half-dressed, blonde, twenty-something Earth girl was insulting him openly on his own ship and he didn't feel the need for even a hint of violence. How things had changed. Perhaps it was worth marrying Rose Tyler just to keep the drums at bay. They seemed quieter when she was with him. Of course, that could be because they spent most of their time together in bed.

He closed his eyes with a sigh and let himself feel…just for a moment. Her warm lips on his cool skin, moist kisses pressed to his forehead, damp hair brushing over his cheeks, lush curves pressed tightly against him. It was nice…It was heaven…It was home. He felt more pleasure right now with Rose than he'd ever experienced with Lucy. And before her…countless women over the centuries…countless others, but none of them mattered right now. Not with Rose clutched tightly in his arms, not with her lips on him, with her arms clutched around his neck. She was his…not the Doctors. And he would take great pleasure in proving that fact to the world.

At last Rose paused in her frantic assault and pulled away from him. "You're sure? You're really serious? 'Cos I never thought you'd do the marriage thing. I mean, you're always saying how you can't settle down and...," The Master's mouth came down on hers, silencing her words. She sighed against his lips, letting him claim her again. And when he let her up for air, she had to hang onto him for balance.

He held her loosely in his embrace while he set the coordinates for their destination and prepared to take them into the Vortex.

"LET ME IN!!!"

The Doctor's voice boomed through the Console Room as he pounded at the door. "Master! Let me in this instant."

Rose looked at the door in confusion, "The Doctor," she mumbled softly. A memory of him filled her mind…the Doctor standing before her on a beach, "Rose Tyler, I…" But the memory faded, just as he had, slipping from her grasp as she stared hard at the TARDIS door.

The Master just looked at the ceiling and sighed in frustration. "Honestly, what does he think I am, some errant schoolboy he can lecture and chastise?" And with another roll of his eyes and a brief glance towards the door, he pressed the button to take them into the Vortex and away from the Doctor…for now.

The Doctor groaned in frustration as the Master's TARDIS dematerialized under his pounding fists. Moving with a haste born of desperation he nearly wrenched the door off his own TARDIS in his effort to get back inside. The Console screen was already flashing with the Master's location in the Vortex.

He gave chase, sending the TARDIS hurtling through time and space after them. The Doctor clutched at the Console with one hand and pecked out commands on the keyboard with the other while waiting for his ship to compute the Master's chosen destination. When the circular Gallifreyan script flashed across the screen his breath caught in his throat.

"He's taking her home," the Doctor mumbled disbelievingly to the humming TARDIS. The Master had found a way to enter the Parallel world once and now he was doing it again.

He shook his head in dismay. All those months he had told himself that Rose was trapped, that there was no way to retrieve her without breaking apart both their worlds. It had all been for nothing. The Master had proved him wrong. And now here he was entering the coordinates for a world he thought he would never see again.

For a moment he pondered what her life had been like without him. Had she been as miserable as he had? She'd lived with Pete and Jackie, worked for Torchwood, made a life for herself, all that he knew. But what kind of life had it been? He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. It looked like he was about to find out.


End file.
